


Easy To Forget

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle 9, but bittersweet rather than porny. A brief study of Martouf/Lantash's loss of Jolinar. Prompt was: "Sam Carter/Martouf, memory."</p><p>
  <i>It was easy to forget...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy To Forget

It was easy to forget that the blonde woman who had stood before him in Army issue fatigues no longer held Jolinar's form within.

It was easy to forget that the mouth he kissed had once belonged to Jolinar only temporarily.

It was easy to forget that the voice that breathed "Martouf" wasn't the voice of two females in one body.

It was easy to forget that the pulse that raced under flushed skin belonged to Samantha Carter alone, or that her ecstatic cries and sharp fingernails scratching at his back were only hers.

It was easy for Lantash/Martouf to forget that Jolinar was no longer within Samantha, because it was impossible to forget that Jolinar once _was._

_*Fin*_


End file.
